


First date

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: This story takes place in season one of the Hannibal serise. One night after a session Hannibal desides to ask Will out to the opera this is the story about how it went.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this Fic while watching fromage. I have also read other fics where Hanni and Will go to the opera but this is my own personal spin on the first date. Hope you all enjoy!  
> And thank you for reading!

Dr.Lecter's office- Evening

“Before you leave Will,” Hannibal taped Will's shoulder as he exited his office.  
Will stopped and turned holding his coat over his arm. Hannibal froze unsure if he should do this or not.  
“Yes, Dr. Lecter?” Will stood awkwardly waiting for what Hannibal had to say.  
“I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow night?” Hannibal beathed.  
“Well,” he thought, “tomorrow is friday so, I think I have a morning lecture, but nothing tomorrow night, why?” Will tilted his head to the side.  
“I have an extra ticket to the opera, if you would like to join me?”  
Will took a moment too think.  
“It's alright if not,” Hannibal assured, “it's just that the tickets were expensive and I wouldn't like to waste them.”  
“Okay, uh, sure, sure i'll go,” will smiled, “I don't really listen to opera often, i'm more into Chamber music but i'm sure i'll enjoy it just as well.”  
“Shall I pick you up? Say, 5 O'clock?”Hannibal beamed back at him.  
“Sure,” Will kept smiling, “is there a dress code or anything?”  
“Uh, yes. Just wear the nicest thing you have.”  
“Alright, I think I Have a three piece? Would that suffice?”  
“That would be perfect?”  
“Alright i'll see you tomorrow at five O’Clock Dr. Lecter,” Will flashed a smile and waved a hand as he turned to walk out.  
“Five O’Clock,” Hannibal said as he watched Will exit his office waiting room.

Opera House - Next Evening

“You clean up rather nicely Will,” Hannibal admirers the younger man from the side as they enter the theater.  
Will smirked, “you've been saying that the hold way hear,” he chuckled, “what? Did you assume i could not live up to your promonet elegance?”  
“I’m just making sure you understand that you look very handsome in a suit,” Hannibal looked over at Will as they walked through the halls of the theater.  
“Thank you Dr. Lecter,” Will accepts his compliment with pink cheeks.  
“Oh come now Will,” Hannibal teased bumping Will with his elbow, “we have been friends long enough to be on a first time basis.”  
Will chuckles lightly, “alright Hannibal.”  
“Much better,” Hannibal puts his long hand on the small of Wills back as they walk through the crowds of people.  
Will flinched at first but accepted the touch going along with it, Hannibal's hand was the least of his problems. Will begin to feel His anxiety build. There were at least two hundred people in the hall.  
“Hannibal Lecter!” an older gentleman waves trying to catch their attention.  
Will feels his nerves floating even higher as Hannibal smiles and begins to talk toward the man still leading Will with his hand.  
“Good evening Mr. Petrova,” Hannibal removes his hand from Wills back to shake the older mans hand.  
“Nice to see you again Hannibal,” the woman next the man puts her hand out in front of him.  
“You as well Mrs. Petrova,” Hannibal grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss over top of it.  
“And who is this?” the woman turns to Will looking him up and down like a hot school girl admiring fresh meat in her hallways.  
Hannibal turns to Will and gestures with a hand, “this is Will Graham, he is a friend of mine.”  
Mr.petrova extends his hand to will, will shakes it cautiously. The women put out her hand to will, he hesitated but then bend down and kissed it just as Hannibal had done. The woman grabbed Wills hand and began to found over his good looks. Wills hair was slicked back and was dressed in the only suit he owned, it was a nice suit. Nothing like anything of Hannibal's suits but well tailored and no stains. Hannibal and Will were practically matching in fact, black suit, white undershirts. The only difference was Hannibal sported a black bowtie, and Will Wear a black long tie and his suit was a slightly different style.  
Will turned to Hannibal as the woman talked up a storm in his ear. His face screamed ‘HELP’ toward Hannibal, he was very uncomfortable in a room full of so many people. Hannibal chuckled to himself and waited for Mrs. Petrova to take a small break from talking and took his opportunity to steal Will back.  
“Well, I believe the performance is about to begin,” Hannibal said aloud to the group.  
Hannibal gestured Will to come with him and Will followed waving to the Petrova’s as they made their way to the auditorium.  
They were seated in one of the single upper balconies. They had the hold balcony to themselves. Will had to admit they weren't bad sets at all, no one else around. Hannibal probably wasn't lying when he said they were expensive.  
The show was about the the tragic tale of Achilles and Patroclus. Once thru the show Will looked over to see Hannibal’s eyes full of tears. This was a side of hannibal he had never seen before. Without thinking Will placed a hand on Hannibal’s knee making Hannibal jump slightly his sight fixing onto Wills gentle gesture. His eyes made there way to Wills and he smiled wiping his eyes dry. Will smiled sympathetically as Hannibal took Will’s hand in his.

Graham Residence

Hannibal pulled his car up to Wills small home and Will invited him in for a drink.  
“Watch out,” Will said as he unlocked the door and let the dogs skatter out.  
The dogs nearly knocked Hannibal over sniffing and jumping onto him.  
“Down!” Will demanded at the dogs, “what's wrong with you guys?” Will got all the dogs to calm down and run off the porch, “i'm so sorry, there normally more well behaved then this.”  
“Not a problem,” Hannibal looked down at his ruined suit trialed with pawprints and hair.  
Will gave a empathetic smile and opened the door for Hannibal to step inside. After they were both inside they removed their coats and went into the kitchen. Will flicked on the light and opened his cabinet and looked at the cheap liquor selection.  
“I don't know if I have anything you would like now that I think about it,” Will sent a bashful smiled toward Hannibal.  
“That's alright, what do you have?”  
“Uhm, Brandy, Whisky, and I think I have a few beers in the fridge,” Will took down one of the bottles of whisky.  
“Well i’m no fan of beer but anything else will suffice,”  
“Whiskey?”  
“Sound good to me,” Hannibal nodded.  
Will sat the bottle down and grabbed two glasses from one of the cabinets. He handed Hannibal a glass and poured him two fingers then poured himself a few as well. Will lead Hannibal to the living room and they sat next to Will’s desk with the fly Tying gear on it.  
“Thank you for taking me tonight,” Will said before taking a sip of his liquor.  
“Thank you for indulging me,” Hannibal nodded again before taking a sip of his own drink.  
Hannibal made an awful face as the cheap whiskey burned down his throat.  
“That bad?” Will asked.  
“This is disgusting,” Hannibal choked, “I can practically taste the discount sticker on the bottle.”  
Will let out a laugh that flowed into Hannibal's ears like a joyful symphony, filling his stomach with a butterfly feeling.  
“You've never tried whiskey before?” Will chuckled.  
“Of course I have,” Hannibal laughed along with him, “just nothing ever this cheap before.”  
“Oh! Sorry,” will apologise.  
“It’s fine,” Hannibal said with a smile.  
“Can I ask you something Hannibal?” Will twirled his drink in it cup.  
“Always,” Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes.  
Will got lost for a moment as Hannibal's eyes pulled him in pushing him off his train of thought.  
“Will?” Hannibal waved a hand over Will’s spaced out face.  
Will realized he was staring and quickly looked away.  
“I, I was just wondering why you uh, why you invited me?” will studers, “the real reason.”  
Hannibal smiled and looked down at his drink, “I like you Will,” he kept his gaze on his drink, “there is just something about you that I find so intriguing.”  
“Oh,” will shrugged, “I find you intriguing to Doc,... Hannibal.”  
“I don't find you that interesting,” Hannibal quoted the first time they had a conversation alone.  
Will chuckled, “yeah yeah, well things change I guess,” he sent a smile to the older man.  
“Well, I'm glad for that,” Hannibal smiled back.  
“What do you find so interesting about me?” Will asked.  
“Everything,” he replied.  
“Oh? Even my left foot?” Will teased.  
The two men shared a laugh that ended staring into each other's eyes. It was odd for Will to give someone so much eye contact, but it came so natural when he was around the doctor.  
“I love that sound,” Hannibal bluerted out not realizing he was even speaking aloud.  
“What sound?” Will asked.  
Hannibal froze for a moment realizing that he did in fact that it out loud.  
“Your, laugh,” Hannibal confest feeling the butterfly feeling again take over his abdomen.  
“My laugh?” Will lifted an eyebrow.  
Hannibal broke the eye contact for a moment to took a sip of his whiskey, he was gonna need it no matter how cheap it was.  
“Your laugh is not something that comes along easily. So when it does spring out I am always happy to hear it,” Hannibal claimed.  
“Hmm,” Will Hummed.  
There was a tense silence before the sound of rain began on the rooftop. Will looked down to his feet.  
“I like you too, Hannibal,” he said softly as Hannibal looked up at him. Will shuffled awkwardly in his set, “You are a great, friend.”  
Hannibal felt his heart drop into his stomach as the word dropped from Will's lips.  
“You are as well,” Hannibal pushed out.  
Another tense silence filled the small home. The rain still beating outside. After a moment Hannibal looked down at his watch and stood to speak “Well,” he cleared his throat, “It’s getting late.”  
Will looked up at him with distressed eyes as if he didn't want Hannibal to go, “yeah,” Will stated reluctantly.  
“I don't have to leave, if you prefer me to stay,” Hannibal rose his eyebrow toward Will.  
“No if you want to leave go ahead,” Will said a little to defensively regretting his tone.  
“Well it is getting late,” Hannibal reminded him.  
“You okey to drive?” Will asked as he stood to walk Hannibal out.  
“Yes, I only had about a half of the two fingers you have given me,”  
Will walked Hannibal the few steps to the door and opened it for him. Hannibal handed Will his half full glass and stepped through the threshold.  
“Good night Will,” Hannibal said sweetly.  
“Good night, Hannibal,” Will's voice was hesitant, the sincerity in his tone struck Hannibal deep in realization that Will really didn't want him to leave.  
Hannibal looked to Will with sympathetic eyes before turning to walk to his car.  
“Wait,” Will stopped him at the top of the stair on his porch spinning him around on his heels and pulling him in to a passonet embrace.  
Hannibal wrapped his arms around the younger man holding him as close as he could. After a few moments Will pulled back.  
“I’m sorry,” Will backed off.  
“Don’t apologize,” Hannibal insisted with a wide smile.  
“Drive safely Hannibal,” he said, his cheeks glowing red.  
Hannibal smirked at his blushing friend before him. He cupped Will’s cheek in his gentle hand, “sleep well, will,” Hannibal placed a kiss on Will's forehead.  
Will froze and then looked up into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal smiled and turned to get off the porch to his car. Will watched the other man closely as he got into his Bentley and drive away. His stare was interrupted by the wet nose of Winstan nuzzling into his hand.  
“Hay buddy,” he smiled and sat on the top step with winston.  
Will looked down at Winston scratching his ears and petting his head gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! So what did you think! Please feel free to send in a comment. i will read all if any and try my best to respond to All! Thank you for reading! <3 (if there is enough feedback there might be a second chapter *wink wink*)


End file.
